


In Just No Time At All

by EyesOfDolls



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I love him, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre series, all revealed sides are refrenced to at some point, but with post DWIT information, cursing, deceit is fine with lying but not lying to yourself, deceit's a little sh t, i wrote this at 3 am, its just deceit being like That, me playing with the lore like its playdough, me taking the small amount of canon revolving deceit and running with it, remus being the neglected child in the backround, roman says the equivalent of no homo, self doubt, some flirting, some screaming bc roman didnt ASK for a call out post DECEIT, some....innuendo but nothing too much, sounds as fun for roman as you are asuming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfDolls/pseuds/EyesOfDolls
Summary: Creativity's split was only the first of many changes happening in the mindscape, with Sides adopting new roles, new names, a new sense of purpose.Roman's not too sure about his own.





	In Just No Time At All

Roman’s cheeks burned as he sunk out into the imagination. 

Well, it wasn’t the imagination, not yet at least. For now, everything was blank, it needed to be blank or else he might anger Thomas again--upset Patton again--make everything loud and loud and loud and not okay and he was---

He sank to his knees, squeezing his eyes tight. Gasping quiet, he curled into himself tighter and tighter. He wondered if he can snap away from the sickening lurch of his stomach, snap away from the feeling of the stares, everyone staring. Snap away himse-

He was okay. 

He had to be okay, he had to be not that. Not those fantasies that apparently weren’t locked away with Remus. He was not that, it had to be a fluke. He was still reeling from the separation, still forming and solidifying, of course, it had to be a fluke. He’s a Creativity not--

“You’ve grown.”

Roman’s head jerked up, tongue still dry with cotton and eyes barely registering the shadowed crevice seeping into the starkness of the imagination. 

Effortlessly, the Side stepped out, and Roman’s gaped, “What are you doing here, -”

The side held up a gloved hand and Roman’s mouth shut, “I go by Deceit now.” he drawled, not looking entirely pleased. 

“Well..” Roman sniffed, wiping his eyes as he stood, “-Deceit, what, what are you doing here.” He huffed, crossing his arms trying to find interest in the blankness, “If you lost your way, I’m sure Dr. Gloom down the hall can direct you, cause Patton said--”

“We both know very well how much I love listening to Morality,” Deceit rolled his eyes.

“But after you left you said--” 

Deceit’s eyebrow twitched, “I said a lot of things,” he said carefully, “But you see, I’ve changed,” he gestured broadly to his face,” I’ve made amends with my,” another twitch, “Function.”

“That’s-That’s nice,” Roman’s eyes darted away and he turned on his heel, “Nice chat-I’ll be going no-oof,” Roman fumbled back.

Deceit cocked his head, “You seem bothered, Roman?” he said, examining his gloves as if he didn’t just teleport to block the path, “Are you bothered?”

“Bothered? Who’s bothered not me, not me,” he coughed, taking a step back, “Not me at all…” he finished weakly. 

“Well if that’s the case,” Deceit said, taking a step forward, “You wouldn’t mind if I talked a little about myself, would you? It’s been a while, and we didn’t have the most...smooth introduction when you split…”

“Patton said you didn’t agree with...me...existing,” Roman rubbed his arms, eyeing him warily, “I shouldn’t. You shouldn’t.”

Deceit’s composure broke at that, face a tad bit softer, “I did say that” he admitted, “I was fond of the King. Nothing was…” he frowned, “Nothing was wrong with him.”

Roman was quiet at that.

“But…” Deceit continued, “That doesn’t mean something’s wrong with you,” he said, his dark whisper making Roman almost believing him, “We exist as parts of Thomas,” Roman didn’t realize how close Deceit had gotten, clothed hands, tilting his chin up to meet their eyes, “If we exist, we exist as everything Thomas needs and is.” 

“Good and Bad I suppose…” Roman said, forcing a laugh. 

Deceit didn’t laugh, eyes narrowing, “Well I wouldn’t say that” he murmured, “Bad is...flexible, moldable--the same with good,” A hand rested on Roman’s waist, pulling him closer, “But I do admit you are rather...lovely.” 

“R-really?” Roman stuttered, unable to stop the swelling in his chest. 

“Yes really,” he said amused, “Would I ever lie to you?””

Roman’s brow furrowed at that, “You said your new name was Deceit.”

“If I was lying would you want me to stop?” 

Roman did not tell him to stop.

\---

“And he just has the prettiest brown eyes-- and then there are his dimples-- don't get me started on the little freckles dotting his ears and his smile,” Roman swooned, crashing softly into Deceit’s bed,” God his smile.” he sighed, “It lights up a fuckin’ room--he’s just so happy to see Thomas--everyone and lets them know. I want to let him know--”

Deceit flipped a page in his book, “Let him know what?” he said, not looking up. 

“That I want--” Roman’s smile fell, “That... I’m glad we’re friends.” 

“Thomas does love his friends unconditionally,” Deceit said, crossing his legs and getting comfortable in the chair, “He likes spending time with them..” 

Roman nodded, relieved, sitting up.

“Hugging them, kissing them—all platonic of course, “ Deceits tone got sharper, him flipping a page each time for emphasis, “being swept off his feet, going to prom, getting married—“

“What’s your point Deceit,” Roman snapped, eyes cold, “Thomas can get all of those things—“

“With him?” Deceit pressed, “With a man?”

“No,” Roman said, “No, no, no with a nice...woman.” 

“Even if it’s platonic?” 

Roman deflated,” Even...even then…” he said, “It would make things...weird.” 

“Naturally,” Deceit said, dry. 

Roman’s face soured, “What’s your fucking deal, Deceit?” He said, “What are yo—Why do you even care—what do you even want.” 

“I want,” He snapped the book closed, “What Thomas wants.” He said, voice low. 

“So do I, and what Thomas wants,” he winced, “Is to date a nice girl in his class—and not draw too much attention.” 

“Oh Roman,” Deceit crooned with a sneer, “I forgot-- you hate attention—absolutely despise it.” 

“Do you,” His jaw ticked, “Do you ever shut up?” 

Deceit licked his lips, smiling, “Maybe if you ask nicely.” 

“You-you’re -ugh,” Roman threw his hands up, flopping back onto the bed with a series of strangled screams.

“Are those just for me? I must say I’m flattered— I haven’t even touched you yet—“ He easily caught the pillow flung to his face, as he strolled to the bed, "Who knew royalty was so ...sensitive.” He mumbled, loud enough for Roman to hear.

“You’re the worst,” Roman said, voice muffled by the pillow. 

Deceit raised an eyebrow, “I try my best.” He settled beside Roman. 

“You’re an asshole you know that? A talking asshole in a hat—“ Roman ranted as Deceit pulled him into their lap, “---doctors hate you cause here comes the asshat with his, gasp, opinions,” 

“Gotta be careful with opinions--”

“--And you think that your presence alone is enough to chan--Are you even listening to me?”

“I always listen to you,”

Roman snorted, head lolling to Deceit’s shoulder, “Well that’s definitely a lie.” 

“What makes you say that?” Deceit hummed.

“W-It’s, it’s an exaggeration, right? You can’t listen to me all the time. I’m Creativity, not much weight to throw around with that title...” Roman said, “Afterall Thomas is going to be an... uh-engineer. “

Deceit stilled, “Roman, surely you know that you’re not only Creativity?” he said, 

“What kind of snake-oil a’you trying to sell me, Dee,” Roman rolled his eyes, “Remus is still creativity, why would I be any different?”

“Remus is the neglected trash goblin of the mindscape--” Deceit pressed his lips thin, “He’s a completely different issue---that Thomas is determined to ignore, you, however, have clearly grown from the specialized attention.” he said, hands holding Roman’s hips as his voice dropped again, “You do love the attention, don’t you?”

“Well, I--” Roman’s thoughts stuttered, “I-uh-well…”

“Don’t you?” Deceit said a bit sharper.

His cheeks felt uncomfortably warm, “It’s compl-Okay I do,” Roman shut his eyes, “I really--really like it, okay, You happy now?” 

“I’m content,” he drawled, “So, with that aired out--When I lie to you, and I will lie, that feels good as well, right?” 

“I wouldn’t say good…”

“But you crave it, never-the-less,” Deceit leaned back, braced on his forearms, “You actively seek me out, even when you’re not supposed to… Don’t you think that’s strange?” he said, “Where do you think that urge comes from-- Where do you think those...fantasies come from?” 

“For someone who holds all the cards, you sure do ask a lot of questions,” Roman groaned, crossing his arms and avoiding Deceit’s stare.

“You still don’t know the answer yet,” Deceit shrugged, “Afterall we both know those fantasies aren’t coming from the imagination--the imagination feeds from them---and they aren’t the same thing as Remus’s intrusive thoughts.”

Roman shook his head, “It doesn’t matter if they’re not...intrusive,” Roman said, with a frown, “Thomas is...he’s really scared...He might… might hate me.”

“I know, but I can’t do anything--we can’t do anything,” Deceit sighed, “If he continues to lie to himself. He has those thoughts--he wants those things, for better or for...worse. “

“Yeah...I guess,” Roman rubbed his arms, “I’ll--I’ll try and bring it up again--maybe convince Logan to do some research...” 

Deceit leaned his head back, “And I’ll do whatever it takes to protect Thomas.” he said, "To protect you Roman." 

"And whys that? What do you get out of helping me--you don't exactly help the other sides this...directly, " Roman frowned, "I know what I... get out of it--what Thomas gets out of it... but you..."

Deceit's silted eye flickered, and he smiled, "I get to know Thomas' every desire, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> ive been skd;fjasdl trying to figure out what to do with the new lore so i just.....defaulted to roceit bc my longer wips take t o o lo ng--thanks for reading <3 <3<3


End file.
